The End my love
by Mariks YOKO
Summary: Kurama feels like nothing to his mate. He thinks the best thing to do is end it when he is rescued by someone who has always carred about him. KxK YxK abuse.
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally editing this and by editing I mean completely redoing the first chapter since it doesn't make any sense with the rest of the fic. I guess originally it was only supposed to be a one shot, but since it's advanced so far I figure I should redo this part, enjoy! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama sat there tears running down his face. He was left naked in bed after Yomi was satisfied. Yet again the blind lord had refused to say a word to him before redressing and leaving the room.

What did he do so wrong that Yomi hated him for it?

About a month ago

Yomi had been acting different lately. He seemed too concerned with his work and how his army was. It was becoming an obsession, Kurama barley ever saw him. So tonight at dinner Kurama decided he would breach the subject.

Kurama wobbled awkwardly to the main dining hall he was 8 months pregnant and it was starting to become a task to do anything gracefully.

Kurama sat down across from Yomi's spot at the table, the rightful place of Yomi's mate. Yomi entered soon after talking to one of his many advisors.

Kurama sighed and interrupted the two.

"Would it be too much to ask for work not to be discussed at the dinner table?"

Yomi turned his head and acknowledged his mate and dismissed his advisor. He then walked over to his mate and bent over and kissed his neck while rubbing his swollen stomach.

"How is my future ruler, you haven't been doing anything strenuous have you?"

Yomi questioned Kurama seriously. Yomi would never admit it out load but he wanted a male kit, Kurama wasn't Yoko but at least his body could provide him with entertainment and a decent heir. But he would never let Kurama in on that little secret unless he had to. He smirked as Kurama snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Of course not love I would never do anything to endanger our kit."

Kurama said holding his belly protectively.

"Of course not love I just worry."

Yomi said as sat down and the servants brought out dinner. About halfway through eating Kurama decided to bring up Yomi's over working problem.

"Yomi you know with a kit on the way you'll have more responsibilities as a father and my mate."

"Yes what of them?"

"Well with how much you have been working on assorted wars you haven't had much time for much else. I don't really mind but I need you to help me once the kit comes."

Yomi stopped eating and snarled at his mate.

"Why do you need my help you have the maids and servants for that. Don't drag me down with menial task like raising a kit. Also you are my mate do not ever order me around if I want to work until my limbs fall off and your human body deteriorates I will do it without your incessant whining. Good mates don't talk back."

Most of this was said in an icy cold tone.

Kurama's eyes started to fill with angry tears.

"How can you say that? Don't you love me?"

Yomi sighed if Kurama continued to work himself up he might hurt the kit. As much as he didn't care about his mates mental state he did care about the health of his future heir, since Shura turned out to be less then worthy.

"Kurama it's not that I don't care about you I'm just trying to make a better realm for our kit to rule over. So naturally I'm stressed, I am sorry for snapping at you my love. But I have a meeting I have to attend for the sake of you and our kit."

Yomi kissed Kurama on the head and backed away.

"Of course my love, I sorry for getting so worked up."

Kurama smiled at Yomi and Yomi breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the room.

Kurama was left with his thoughts.

"The hormones are just getting to me I'm overreacting. Everything Yomi does is in my best interest. Right?"

With that Kurama decided not to bring up the topic of Yomi virtually ignoring him.

A month later

Kurama had a beautiful baby girl. Yomi was less than pleased the chauvinistic pig had been anticipating a male heir.

Kurama had named her Mana.

"Mana will make a beautiful powerful queen. Isn't that right my love?"

Kurama said while smiling and playing with Mana's little hands. He didn't see Yomi snarling and walking away.

After that all Yomi did was work and didn't even talk to Kurama even when the redhead tried to approach him. Yomi just pretended he didn't exist unless of course he was satisfying his lust.

Kurama just couldn't take the silence anymore and made a blade out of vines and stabbed his wrist and the world started to get fuzzy and then black.

* * *

There you go ladies and gents. Hope it's a little more understandable.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't supposed to be a one-shot fic but, I changed my mind, so I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho enjoy.

* * *

Darkness, that's all Kurama could see, he had tried to kill himself was this hell/ Funny he expected something a little more well I don't know Hell like. Oh well Yomi could move on now that he was out of the way. 

"Yoko!"

Someone was calling his name, he recognized the voice but who was it. All the sudden he opened his eyes and gasped.

"Yoko, shit, are you okay?"

Yoko looked around he was in the infirmary of Yomi's palace with Kuronue sitting by his bed.

"Kuronue, what happened? Why am I here?"

Kuronue embraced the fox tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I went to look for you to see if you wanted to take a walk and when I saw you laying in your own blood I picked you up and rushed you here. Now my question is what the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"I don't know."

Kuronue snarled

"What the hell do you mean you don't know. You were going to leave your mate, your kit, and all your friends, for what?"

Kurama grabbed onto Kuronue

"Why didn't you just let me die, no one would miss me, not Yomi, not my kit, no one."

Kurama sobbed into Kuronue's vest. Kuronue reached out and petted Kurama's hair and looked into his eyes.

"That's not true, I would. (1)

Kurama and Kuronue just stared into each others eyes for awhile. Then Kuronue cleared his throat and said.

"Also, Yomi would miss you very much if you died."

Kurama turned away from Kuronue and snorted.

"If he really cares as much as you say were is he now?"

Kuronue was about to say something when...

"I'm right here fox and I have something urgent I need to speak to you about, alone"

Yomi said this while turning toward Kuronue. Kuronue took the hint and got up and left the room closing the door behind him. After Yomi was sure Kuronue was a fair distance down the hall he turned around and backhanded Kurama.

"You idiotic fox, you almost ruined everything!"

Kurama grabbed his bruising cheek in shock and scooted away from Yomi.

"I'm trying to plan an attack on the human realm and you have to go suicidal on me. I really don't have time for your immature emotional out breaks. So unless you want to be a permanent fuck toy, I suggest you start listening to every word I say!"

Kurama looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Yomi, you can't take over the human realm! My friends and family all live there!"

Kurama was hysterical by this point. Yomi backhanded the scared fox again and ripped open the medical gown to expose the fox's slim neck and Yomi's mating mark.

"Now who gave you that mark?"

Yomi pulled on Kurama's hair. Kurama choked out a sob.

"You"

"You what?"

Yomi tugged harder on the fox's hair.

"You master"

Yomi relesed the fox and threw him down onto the bed. Kurama sat up as clothing was thrown at him.

"Put those on and start taking care of that thing you call a kit, it's driving me nuts."

Kurama examined the clothing he was given it was a gown made of white silk, that was meant to hang off ones shoulders.

"But Yomi this is meant for a female?"

Kurama was trying to plead with his mate, the dress was nice but it would totally humiliate the proud fox. Yomi just glared at him and got up and left slamming the door behind him. Kurama grabbed his mating mark and sighed, thinking that this must be his punishment for trying to commit suicide. He changed into his new outfit; surprisingly it fit him just right. Kurama rushed out of the infirmatory so no one could see him in such a disgraceful outfit. Just when Kurama thought he could safely make it to the kits room without being seen he ran into someone.

"Hay watch it… Kurama?"

"Kuronue!"

Kuronue looked at what the fox was wearing.

"Kurama why are you wearing female clothing?"

"Ah well, I guess I was trying to impress Yomi, um, well how do I look?"

Kurama put on a fake smile and spun around showing a lot of his lower-half. Kuronue gulped trying to think up an answer.

"Um it's very ho… I mean nice. I'm sure Yomi will love it. By the way what are you doing down in the nursery hall way?"

"Just here to see my darling little kit. And you?"

"Well actually it's may turn to take care of the kit for today."

Kuronue smiled. Then Kurama remembered what Yomi said to him about taking care of the kit.

"Oh well you don't have to do that anymore."

"Really why not?"

"Because I'll be taking care of the kit from now on. I want to try and be a really good parent who is always there for her."

Kurama tried not to look nervous while he made up his very clever lie.

"Also I'd hate to bother you with such boring matters, you're a general for peat sakes. I'm sure you have more important things to do then take care of my kit."

"Really because I've kind of grown attached to her."

Kurama smiled Kuronue had always been so kind to him.

"Well um maybe you could help me take care of her today?"

Kurama said this while blushing, that was strange, he never got embarrassed like this in front of Kuronue. With the help of Kuronue Kurama got the kit ready. Then with Kurama holding the baby and Kuronue holding the baby's bag they set off to the gardens. Once they got there Kuronue put down a blanket for the kit to play on. Kuronue then leaned with his back against tree they were near. While Kurama spread out on his stomach and played with the giggling kit. Kuronue smiled at the two then he noticed something, there was a huge bruise forming on one of Kurama's cheeks.

"Kurama?"

"Hm"

"Were did you get that huge bruise from?"

Kurama panicked, he had completely forgotten that Yomi had hit him. Tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. Kurama mumbled something.

"What, I can't understand you?"

"Yomi hit me."

"WHAT!?!"

Kurama could see the rage in Kuronue's eyes maybe it was a bad idea to tell his friend this, but it was too late.

"But I deserved it."

That didn't help the situation at all.

"No, nobody deserves to be hit especially you. You're too good for that."

Kurama couldn't believe that Kuronue just said that to him, Kuronue couldn't believe he said it either. Kurama tilted his head down and whispered.

"I know but I still love him."

Kuronue hugged Kurama as he cried. It wasn't fair that the fox had to go through all this pain. Kuronue whished that he could always protect the fox and keep him safe from all the pain this world had to offer. But for now all Kuronue could do was hold the fox and comfort him as he cried.

Looking out a Window in the Palace

Yomi looked at Kurama and Kuronue embracing in the garden.

"Dear bat you may be a good friend but if you get to attached to what is mine I may have to remind you of who Kurama's master is."

Yomi laughs and walks away.

Back with Kuronue and Kurama

All the sudden Kuronue got a chill and tensed. Kurama looked up at the bat demon.

"What's wrong Kuronue?"

Kuronue shook off the strange feeling.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Kurama smiled and leaned against Kuronue and feel asleep peacefully. Everything was beginning to look up, for now.

* * *

(1) I know really cheesy but I love Kingdom Hearts so leave me alone. Axel and Roxas are sooooooo cute, so kill me. It's a good line. 

Well how do you like it? I haven't written anything in a long time but finally I'm planning on updating some things and adding some new stories. So tell me if you like were this story is going? I'll try to get another chap soon.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay 3rd chap I'm doing good, for me, JK. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, also the character Jan will not be coming back because I really have nowhere to put him. Hints at rape warning.

* * *

Kurama was exhausted; it was a lot of work taking care of a kit all day, even with Kuronue's help. All Kurama wanted to do right now was crash into his bed. To bad for him he would have no such luck. When Kurama entered the room Yomi was standing there waiting for him.

"Yomi"

"Who else my fox, were you expecting Kuronue?"

Kurama's eyes got big.

"What are you talking about?"

Yomi snarled and threw Kurama on the bed and pinned him there.

"Don't even pretend to be innocent. I know you and Kuronue were in the garden this afternoon!"

Kurama didn't really understand what Yomi was so mad about, Kuronue was his best friend, not to mention his oldest friend, and he always spent time with him.

"He's my best friend, what, do you expect me not to hang out with him just because you're in a mood."

That was the wrong thing to say, but Kurama realized it too late.

SMACK!

Yomi backhanded the innocent fox as hard as he could.

"Yomi?"

Kurama whispered tears in his eyes. To Yomi, Kurama looked quite appealing. Kurama's top had started to fall off his shoulders and when he was thrown the bottom of his outfit hiked up a little past his hips, revealing to Yomi that the fox turned human was wearing a thong. Yomi licked his lips and bent down and licked up Kurama's thigh. Kurama gasped and tried to close his legs. Yomi glared and forced the fox's legs apart. Now Kurama was panicking, would Yomi truly rape him? Kurama tried to wiggle free.

"Stop it!"

Yomi just dug his fingers into Kurama's spread thighs. Kurama screamed as the nails pierced his creamy flesh. Kurama tried to summon his powers, but then decided that could severely injure Yomi or piss him off even worse. So Kurama tried to push him off. Yomi quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand and put them over Kurama's head. Then summoned his kie to form energy ropes around Kurama's wrist and attach them to the headboard.

"Yomi, please, stop!"

Kurama was hysterically crying now. Yomi started to strip the fox of his clothing.

"I'm sorry, please stop. I'll never do it again!"

Yomi smirked and roughly ravaged the fox's mouth with his tongue.

"No."

Kurama realized that Yomi was enjoying torturing him.

"HELP, hepppppffffffffff!"

Yomi had stuck a gag in Kurama's mouth.

"Who could possibly help you fox, I'm the Lord of this land because I am the most powerful demon around. No one can save you."

Kurama realized that Yomi was right. No one was more powerful then Yomi, except for maybe Yusuke, but he was all the way in the human world. What good did that do him? Kurama stopped struggling and went still as tears ran down his face.

Outside Yomi's Room

Kuronue was fuming, what the hell was Yomi thinking! Kurama was Yomi's mate, how dare he force himself on the fox. Wait, why was he getting so upset over this? It really was none of his business. He started to turn and walk away.

"HELP!"

Kuronue stopped in his tracks. That was it Yomi was dead. Kuronue ran at the door ready to break it down.

"General Kuronue!"

Kuronue immediately stopped; what good would it do. He couldn't possibly beat Yomi. He probably get Kurama hurt even more then he already was.

"Yes"

He said to the servant that had called his name.

"Well, you see sir, Master Kurama's kit. I think it's hurt."

Kuronue briefly forgot about the fox in the room behind him, but only briefly.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, you see, it won't stop crying, and its getting louder."

"Did you check to see what's wrong?"

The servant lowered there gaze.

"No sir the Lord forbids us to interfere with the raising of the kit. He said if there's a problem to come find his mate."

Kuronue looked over his shoulder at Yomi's bedroom door. It was not a good idea to let the servant see Kurama like that, it would hurt the fox's pride more then it already was.

"Take me to it."

"But General…"

"Don't question me, besides Master Kurama is not in right now. Do you want Yomi punishing you for killing his only offspring?"

The servant gulped and just shook his head.

"Follow me than General."

Kuronue let out a breath of relief. He didn't think that lie could have possible worked. He was actually kind of hoping he would get to use some force. That would've vented some of his frustration. As he was thinking all this, they had arrived in front of the kit's door.

Indeed the noise coming from the other side of the door sounded like someone was killing the young kit. The other servants were standing there looking nervous. Kuronue pushed them aside and entered the room.

It was pitch black, but this didn't mater at all to Kuronue, after all he was a bat demon. Immediately Kuronue spotted the young screaming kit in its crib. Kuronue's pointed ears started to twitch at the horrible sound the kit was admitting.

Finally Kuronue reached the bed to find that the young kit's stuffed toy was lying on the ground in shreds. As Kuronue got a better look at the stuffed toy he realized it was the goofy bat plushy he had gotten Yoko for his birthday last year. Kuronue smiled, knowing that Kurama had given the young kit the bat to cuddle in its sleep. Upon picking up the broken doll he got a scent of the blind demon lord. Yomi had destroyed the young kit's bed time toy making the it go hysterical. Kuronue knew the kit would not calm down unless the stuffed toy was fixed. Kuronue got an idea he ran to his room, dug in a drawer, and ran back to the screaming kit.

"Hay there little one I've got something even better than that old bat."

Kuronue produced a stuffed fox for the kit. It had originally been a gift from Yoko to repay Kuronue for the silly bat plushy. The kit sniffed it, decided it was safe, and snatched it out of the bat's hands. Kuronue tucked the kit in and it immediately fell asleep. Kuronue smiled and left the room.

"Is it alright?"

One of the nervous servants asked.

"It'll be fine. I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything you want general."

The servant replied eagerly. Kuronue produced the ripped up bat plushy.

"Could you fix this for me and get it back to me as soon as possible?"

The servant took the plush and examined it.

"Yes general I'll send for you as soon as it's done."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The servant bowed and quickly walked down the hall. Kuronue sighed; at least the kit was happy now. Kuronue leaned on the wall thinking.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Kuronue had decided to go back to the war room to work on some paper work that needed to be filed and take his mind of Yoko and his kit. As far as Kuronue was concerned he couldn't help either of them right now, he just wasn't strong enough, and even if he was the whole kingdom was backing Yomi, he just had himself to rely on.

"Working hard as always Kuronue?"

Kuronue nearly jumped out of his skin he didn't even hear Yomi enter the room, he had been too caught up in his thoughts.

"Holly shit, don't do that! You almost killed me."

Yomi smirked at the startled bat.

"Is there something you need Yomi?"

Kuronue had now recovered and wanted to know what the bastard wanted.

"Oh I want you to call a war meeting for tomorrow."

"Really, what for, it seems kind of rushed?"

Kuronue could see Yomi grinding his teeth.

"We are going to war with the human realm."

Kuronue had started to work again and nearly dropped his pen when he heard what Yomi said.

"WHAT!"

Kuronue stood up and yelled.

"But Yoko, I mean Kurama, that's his home realm now. Didn't you promise him you wouldn't? What about his Mom and his friends who live there? You can't be serous Yomi?"

Kuronue was horrified, had Yomi lost his fucking mind? If they attacked the human realm then the spirit detective might get involved and that would be very bad.

"Of course I am General Kuronue; I would never joke about such a serous matter."

"Bbuttt…"

"If Kurama does not return to the palace by day break tomorrow we will go to war with his precious home realm."

What, Yoko had run away! Kuronue had to find him. Kurama would never forgive himself if he was the reason for the destruction of the human realm.

"I see sir; very well, I will notify everyone at once. Is there anything else you need done?"

"No that's all for now General. See you tomorrow."

With that Yomi left his office. Right when he, left the panic set in.

"Oh shit, I have to find Yoko, and soon."

Kuronue ran out the door making sure Yomi was no where to be seen and dashed to his room. Kuronue had a decent sized room, 2nd biggest in the castle actually. Kuronue ran to the balcony doors and ripped them open. His balcony overlooked the forest that surrounded the castle. Kuronue figured that Yoko must be hiding in there. He climbed to the edge and jumped off using his wings to glide over the forest.

After Kuronue flew out the window Yomi emerged from the shadows smirking. What better way to get the fox to hate the bat then making the bat drag him back to his doom. It was a perfect plan. Yomi walked out of the room and into the hallway where he spotted Kameda.

"Kameda."

"Yes my Lord Yomi?"

"Schedule the war meeting for tomorrow."

"Are you not waiting to see if the General can retrieve the fox?"

"You'll see."

Yomi just smirked and walked away.

* * *

Kind of short, I know. I could use some ideas on how to make Kuronue strong enough to fight Yomi. Suggestions would be welcomed. I'll try to update sooner. Hope you liked R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but you knew that already.

Also there is some M rated stuff in this chapter at the end, don't like don't read.

________________________________________________________________________

Kuronue had already been flying for an hour with no signs of Kurama. He was starting to worry for the red-head's safety. Sure, Kurama could normally take care of himself, but who knew what state the violated fox was in. The woods were no place for a demon turned human.

After another hour of searching a dark veil had fallen over the whole forest, making it seem like every single tree had been swallowed by an unseen shadow.

_With Kurama_

He didn't know how long he'd been running, but he was beginning to feel the blood drying between his legs. He stopped for a second and as he did a sharp pain shot up his back. Yomi had done more damage then Kurama had realized.

"Why, Yomi?"

Kurama whispered as a single tear slid down his face.

"I thought you loved me."

The problem was that Kurama wasn't as much of a demon as Yoko used to be. Kurama was sure that Yoko would be ashamed of his current state. For ever thinking a heartless demon like Yomi could ever love him. It was a ridiculous, down right insane idea for even a half demon to have. But Kurama just couldn't let Yomi go; he wouldn't have anything if he didn't have Yomi.

Kurama fell to his knees and started to sob. Yomi was his mate, his life partner. Why was the blind lord treating him like some kind of prisoner.

Kurama turned his head sharply towards the noise of something rustling in the trees above him. He was in no condition to fend off a demon, or any kind of attacker for that matter. But he couldn't run either, the pain wouldn't let him, but he tried anyway. As he ran, pain shot up his back bringing tears to his eyes. Kurama's vision began to blur and he started to fall, everything went black.

_With Kuronue_

Kuronue hovered over a large grove of trees where he thought he had heard something. Slowly, he dove into the trees, making a rustling noise. By the time he landed, what ever had been there had made a run for it. One sniff of the air told him it was Kurama. Kuronue dashed after the scent, which ended at a large lake that was covered in a silver fog. Kuronue saw no sign of the red haired fox anywhere. He smelled the air to catch his scent again, but he had no such luck.

"Kurama, where are you?"

Then he felt it, that familiar presence that sent a chill down his spine. He was about to turn around when two pale arms grabbed him from behind and a tongue licked up the left side of his neck.

"Yoko!"

Kuronue gasped as he turned around to face the silver haired fox. What he saw took his breath away. Yoko wore his classic white outfit minus his shoes and pants. It had been such a long time since Kuronue had laid eyes on Yoko.

"Hello, Kuronue, did you miss me?"

Yoko smirked as Kuronue's mouth hung open. It only took a moment for Kuronue to snap out of his stupor and pick the fox up, holding him close.

"I haven't seen you since I died; I've missed you so much. But how are you here, Kurama said that you couldn't appear anymore?"

Yoko sighed and removed himself from Kuronue's embrace.

"Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures."

Kuronue snarled at the sad look on Yoko's face.

"Yomi."

Yoko just nodded his head slowly and sighed.

"I knew that Yomi never really loved Kurama, and that he was just mating with him to hurt my pride. Hoping one day Kurama would let me appear, and he could take the little dignity I had left. But Kurama loved him so much that I couldn't bear to tell him so I stopped appearing all together. I had to watch through his eyes as that monster took my human form and my human form moaned like a bitch in heat."

Yoko wanted to throw up, this whole ordeal made him remember the first time Yomi came onto him.

_Flashback_

_Yoko was locked in his room to avoid the other members of the group. There he was silently morning the loss of Kuronue and holding his pendent. Then there was a knock on the door. Yoko snarled as a response._

"_It's me, Yomi. Yoko, you've been in there for three days at least eat something."_

_Yoko figured it would be safe to let Yomi in, he was his second in command. Yoko slowly let the demon, who was holding a bottle of liquor, enter his room._

"_I thought you said you brought food?"_

"_I thought this would be a little more comforting, especially with the given circumstances."_

_Yoko smirked as Yomi threw the bottle at him. Yoko caught it and began chugging the green liquid. Yomi just smirked as Yoko downed the liquid in three gulps. About fifteen minutes later Yoko was starting to feel the affects of the liquor._

"_It's all my fault, I should have helped him."_

"_We all know that if you tried to help him, three things would have happened: he would have bled to death in minutes, the guards would have caught and raped you, and in the end they would have killed you."_

_Yoko knew that what Yomi was saying was true. To catch the legendary theft was one thing but the fact that he was a spirit fox made him quite a sexually desirable catch. The last thing Kuronue would have wanted to hear as he was dieing was how some disgusting demons where going to brutally rape his lover. _

"_I think Kuronue would have wanted you to move on with your life."_

"_What?"_

_Yoko hadn't really been paying attention to what Yomi had been saying and noticed that Yomi now had his hand on his inner thigh._

"_Yomi, what do you think your doing!"_

_Yomi pushed him down on the bed. Yoko lost his grip on the pendent as he fell to the bed. The pendent landed on the floor roughly with a clink. Yoko didn't really have time to notice as Yomi ripped open his tunic and started sucking on his neck._

"_YOMI, STOP!"_

"_Why? I could be just as good as Kuronue, that blind bat couldn't see he already had the greatest treasure at his disposal. I'll treat you as a proper treasure, a proper prize."_

_Now Yoko was pissed off. His subordinate had just called him a prize and insulted his lover and partner. Without a moment's hesitation, Yoko punched Yomi in the face, launching him off him and into a wall. _

"_You will never be Kuronue; he wasn't a pig-headed bastard like you!"_

_Yomi snarled and wiped the blood off his face and began to lift himself._

"_Another thing, I was not a prize to Kuronue, I was his equal, and I would never be a prize to you for as long as I live!"_

_Yomi was now standing glaring daggers at Yoko._

"_Now, get out!"_

_Yomi gathered up what was left of his pride and opened the door, before he left he hissed, _

"_One day I'll make you regret saying those words, fox."_

_Yoko just glared at him until Yomi left and slammed the door behind him. After Yoko knew Yomi was a ways away he reached down and picked up Kuronue's pendent. Yoko couldn't hold it in any longer he sank to the floor and started to sob._

"_Kuronue, what am I supposed to do, I need your help."_

_After sitting there, Yoko realized that Kuronue would have told him to grow a backbone. Yoko smirked at this and stood, he would show Yomi what happened to demons that disgraced the legendary bandit. With that, Yoko put Kuronue's pendent on, tucked it under his tunic, and left the room._

_A month later the assassin that Yoko had hired came back with the news of Yomi's death. Yoko never heard anything about him until now._

_End Flashback _

Kuronue just sat there stroking Yoko's hair whispering sweet nothings into his fox's ear. His fox? Yoko wasn't really his fox anymore. At that thought, Kuronue tighten his grip on Yoko and snarled.

"Kuronue, what's wrong?"

Without warning, Yoko found himself locked in a fiery kiss with the bat. Yoko moaned as Kuronue slip his tongue into his mouth. While Yoko was distracted, Kuronue's hand slipped under the fox's tunic and stroked his hip. Yoko shoved Kuronue.

"Kuronue we can't."

"Why, because your precious Yomi will find out you've been fooling around with your rightful mate."

Kuronue growled as he pushed Yoko down onto the forest floor, Yoko was quickly losing his will to fight the violet eyed bat that trailed kisses down his body.

"But Shuichi."

"Shhhh."

Kuronue silenced Yoko with another kiss. He slowly licked his way down Yoko's pale throat and chest. Kuronue reached the fox's stomach. Dipping his tongue into Yoko's navel, he looked up at the fox.

"Tell me to stop, Yoko. Tell me you don't want this."

With that Kuronue licked lower.

"Don't stop Kuronue, I need you!"

Yoko screamed as Kuronue recognized his old mates complete surrender.

"As you wish love."

"Kuronue!"

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah that was a suckish ending but oh well. I got suck three times writing this chapter and I'm still at a loss of what to do with the rest of the fic. I'm always up for fan suggestions. Lately I've been asking my girlfriend for ideas. Some are good but the rest would just make my fic sound like a low budget porno. I'll try to update sooner next time, key word being try.


	5. Chapter 5

Hay I'm finally back sorry I get writers block so often. Any ways before I start this chapter I want to thank everyone for the reviews and suggestions. I hope you guys like this chapter sorry it took so long, but it is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, yay. As usual I, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kurama woke up and squinted at the sunlight showing through the trees. He tried to remember anything from last night but it all seemed fuzzy he slowly cuddled back into the warmth beside him.

"Mn, Yoko it's too early to get up, go back to sleep."

With that Kurama shot up to look at a sleeping Kuronue. All at once the nights events came flooding back to him. He had run away from Yomi to give himself a rest but he underestimated his injuries and Yoko took over. From the situation he was in now it was obvious that Yoko had some fun with Kuronue last night. Kurama fell to his knees and gasp.

"What have I done? I betrayed my mating bond."

Kuronue sensing the discomfort in the aura near him woke up and looked at the panicking red head.

"Kurama…"

Kuronue reached out to him but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!"

Kurama was furious.

"Do you know what could happen, we could be executed for this. Breaking a mating bond is a serious crime in the demon world. Kuronue you know I'm mated and yet you violated me!"

Now it was Kuronue's turn to be angry, he grabbed the red head's wrist.

"Yes I know, also you should know that Yoko was my mate before I died so you are making him break his vow to me."

Kurama jerked his hand away from Kuronue's grip.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left us to rot for some stupid treasure!"

Kurama slapped a hand over his mouth; he had no clue where that came from. Judging by the look o Kuronue's face he was just as shocked. They stood there for awhile letting the light breeze fill their awkward silence.

Kuronue was the first to speak up.

"Well if that is what you truly feel I was actually sent here to retrieve you and bring you back to Yomi immediately. Now that I have found you I suggest you redress and come with me."

Kurama slowly dressed, he had mixed feelings about this. Why was he returning to Yomi when it was obvious Kuronue would die just to see him happy again?

"Kurama don't misunderstand last night I was just saying goodbye to Yoko like I should have done all those years ago, I have no real feelings for you other than friendship. I am deeply sorry for what happened last night I hope you can forgive me."

Kurama's heart broke a little, unknown to him, when Kuronue said this. What a fool he was to think that Kuronue actually wanted him. All the bat was after was his beautiful demon form. Kurama forced a lovely smile onto his face.

"I understand and of course all is forgiven Kuronue. I would never want to lose the only friend I have."

Kuronue kicked himself for lying to the red head, but it was the only way to hopefully save them from some of Yomi's wrath. Kuronue straightened his clothing and stood up.

"We don't have much time if you don't return soon he is bond to do something rash."

Kurama nodded and allowed Kuronue to pick him up bridal style and they flew off back to Yomi's castle. Kurama was nervous the blind lord had quite a temper lately; he wasn't going to escape the punishment for running away from his mate.

Kuronue landed on the balcony of his room. The sun was just beginning to rise; he had to get Kurama to Yomi, and fast. Kuronue grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the meeting room knowing that was where Yomi was always stranded planning this or that during the day. Without knocking Kuronue threw open the doors and got on one knee to bow to the room.

"Sir I have returned the fox as you commanded."

Kurama was shocked for a second and looked at his mate Yomi just smirked cruelly and quickly Kurama adverted his gaze to the floor.

"Thank you Kuronue it would seem you arrived just in time."

Kuronue let out a sigh of relief, it would seem he had saved Kurama's new home realm for now.

"Kuronue please escort Kurama back to the living quarters and then return for the rest of the meeting."

Kuronue got off his knee and stood.

"Yes sir."

With that Kuronue grabbed Kurama's upper arm and lead him gently out of the room. Once the door was closed and they were safely in the hall way Kuronue let go.

"Come on."

Kuronue started walking in the direction of the living quarters.

"You know Kuronue you don't have to escort me, I know the way."

Kurama stated as he caught up to the swiftly moving bat.

"I know, personally I just wanted to skip more of the meeting."

"Kuronue, you're the general that is terribly irresponsible of you."

"Hey I'm good at war; I'm just bad at planning it."

Kurama's face lit up as he laughed, Kuronue just smiled warmly as they continued their walk down the hall. When they reached the corridor containing the young kit Kurama started to run. Even if things with Yomi weren't going so well he loved his young kit. Kurama threw open the door to be greeted with a crying kit. Kurama scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello my angel, hush now mommies here."

Kuronue had caught up with the fox and was now leaning on the door frame smiling at the happy sight before him. It really warmed his heart, but then a pang of jealously hit him. That was supposed to be his kit in his mate's arms. Not Yomi's kit in Yomi's mate's arms.

As Kurama cuddled the kit he shifted on his feet and winced. Kuronue hated it. Yomi didn't deserve Kurama or Yoko for that matter.

"Hey Kuronue, do you want to go out into the gardens with me and the kit?"

Kurama had snapped Kuronue out of his thoughts presenting the bat with a warm smile.

"I would love to."

Kuronue gathered some blankets and baby toys while Kurama and the baby changed. Kuronue watched as Kurama approached wearing a long flowing rob his red hair spilling over his shoulders.

Yoko may have been Kuronue's old mate but Kurama was just as stunning as the silver haired bandit in his opinion.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yep."

Kuronue and Kurama both walked out in the main garden and set up a blanket and some toys for the kit. Kurama also took a seed out of his hair and grew a plant to shade the blanket.

For awhile they just sat there and enjoyed the silence of the outdoors, when all the sudden the kit started hitting Kurama's leg lightly.

"M..a…mma"

"Mama."

Kurama looked at the kit shocked and smiled.

"That's right Mana, I'm your Mommy."

The kit smiled happily and crawled over to Kuronue and looked at him curiously for second and then said.

"D…a…ddaa"

"Dada."

Kuronue's mouth fell open as the kit giggled and crawled into his lap and nuzzled his chest. Kurama's hand covered his mouth, shock written all across his face. But before they had time the correct the young kit they were interrupted.

"So this is what you do instead of coming to meetings General Kuronue."

Yomi had approached with two guards tailing him.

Kuronue stood up with kit in arms and attempted to bow the best he could. Kurama stood up and adverted his eyes to the ground.

"Sir I'm sorry I must have lost track of time, it won't happen again."

Kuronue said as Kurama took the kit from Kuronue. The kit started giggling as it pulled at Kurama's hair.

"I'm sure it won't. Kurama will you shut that thing up!"

Kuronue was shocked, but Kurama was just outraged. Yomi, the man he mated for life to, who he went through labor for, just called their kit a thing. Kurama momentarily forgot that recently Yomi was not seeing them as equals anymore.

"How dare you, this is your own flesh and blood!"

Kurama slapped Yomi with his free hand. Yomi was a bit shocked, but reacted fast enough to grab Kurama's retracting wrist. Kurama felt the bones in his wrist snap and he cried out. Yomi pushed him and the kit to the ground. Kurama did his best to protect the, now crying, child from the fall.

"Don't test my patients Kurama; you've already got into enough trouble for one day. Also that thing, cannot carry on my legacy, it's a female. She is useless."

Yomi knelt down in front of a sobbing Kurama and a screaming kit.

"Don't worry we can try as many times as needed."

He smirked cruelly as he grabbed Kurama's broken wrist bending it to the side harshly. Kurama screamed in pain.

Kuronue was done, this was too much. His nails had already cut into his hands from how tight of fist he was making. He watched as the redhead pleaded for Yomi not to touch him. Kuronue drew a scythe and held it to Yomi's neck.

"Kuronue!"

Kurama gasped.

"I suggest you step away from the fox if you value your life Yomi."

By this point Yomi's guards had their spears pointed at Kuronue. Kuronue just held his scythe closer to Yomi's neck drawing a thin line of blood.

"So rash my dear General. Are you really willing to risk your position and life for such a pathetic creature?"

Kuronue just snarled.

"Kuronue, please don't."

Kurama stood as he tried to reason with his friend.

"No Kurama, if you won't fight for your honor, then I will."

Yomi laughed

"You should listen to your friend General. What chance could you possibly have against me? You may have out ranked me when we were thieves but I am stronger now and you still are at the same class."

Kuronue snarled and continued to hold the scythe to the blind lord's neck.

"Your rank gives you no right to treat Kurama like crap. Also it would seem in your current situation it doesn't matter what your rank is I still have the advantage."

Before Kuronue could even blink Yomi had sent out a shock wave of energy knocking Kuronue back. Then Yomi elbowed him in the stomach and disarmed him. Now Yomi held Kuronue with his own scythe to his neck.

"You really are foolish General. Did you seriously think you could defeat me so easily?"

Kuronue just chuckled and spit blood out his mouth.

"I suppose not"

"But you should know General that being a Lord I prefer to settle things more traditionally and less barbaric. So General I challenge you to a sparring match in the main throne room."

Yomi released Kuronue and begun walking away.

"I suggest if you want to keep any of honor and preserve your wretched life for a short while, you meet me at noon tomorrow for the match."

Kuronue glared at Yomi.

"Don't worry I'll be there."

Yomi smirked wickedly; the stupid bat was falling right into his trap.

"Excellent, until then you are allowed to wander the palace but you cannot leave the walls or that is an automatic forfeit. But I'm sure that won't happen. Also may I suggest you spend that time practicing, not that it will do much good, but when you die you can at least have the illusion that you tried to comfort you."

Yomi laughed as threw the scythe into the ground and walked away, leaving Kuronue alone with Kurama and Mana.

Kurama slowly rearranged himself and let go of Mana leaving the kit to crawl about the garden.

Kuronue ran to help the fox. He lightly picked up the fox's injured wrist and examined it.

"How's it feel?"

Kurama wiggled it slightly.

"It's already started to heal; it should be just like new by tomorrow."

It was a good thing Kurama was part demon or minor injuries like this would last forever.

"That's good."

Kuronue said as he released the tender wrist. For awhile they just stood there not making eye contact until Kurama burst out.

"Kuronue you can't fight Yomi he'll kill you!"

Kuronue was now glaring at Kurama.

"That would be a small price to pay to make you realize that your mate does not love you and you do not love him."

Kurama let angry tears fill his eyes.

"You're wrong, I love Yomi! I love Yomi more then you can imagine. Though you may look down on humans we are incredibly loyal. Which is exactly what I plan on being for Yomi. Kuronue I don't know what you are trying to prove, but I would be happy if you could leave me out of it."

Kuronue roughly grabbed Kurama and kissed him. After the redhead was released he stumbled back.

"I'm trying to prove that you are a part of my fox and that I love you both dearly."

Kurama was so confused, Yomi was his mate but Kuronue made him feel things he never experienced before. The Yoko part of his mind was telling him to give in to Kuronue, while his human side said he should remain loyal to his mate.

"Kuronue I… I… I don't know if I can do what you are implying?"

"That's okay I'll wait forever if I have to. I love you. Time won't change that, not ever."

Kurama was stunned; Yomi had made him make a quick decision when it came to mating with him. He had convinced the redhead if he was truly in love he could make the decision now. It made him wonder…

Did he really love Yomi?

He fell in love with Yomi because he convinced himself and his fox half that he had changed. But judging by the current circumstances it seemed nothing had changed and the illusion was beginning to crack.

Tears started to fall down Kurama's face and Kurama shoved his head into Kuronue's chest.

"Kuronue he said that he loved me, why is he doing this. I thought he had changed."

Kuronue wrapped his arms securely around the redhead drawing him protectively close to his body.

"People don't change that just give off the illusion that they changed. Don't let Yomi break you. You are a strong and beautiful warrior; don't let anyone tell you differently."

Kurama stopped crying and looked up into to Kuronue's face and studied him for awhile. Time seemed to stand still. Finally with a look of resolve Kurama wrapped his arms around Kuronue's neck and moved his lips close to the bat's sensitive ear.

Kuronue shuttered when warm breath caressed his ear.

"I love you."

Kurama whispered.

Kuronue immediately turned his head to capture the red haired fox's lips. As his tongue probed for entrance Kurama parted his lips allowing the bat all the access and started kissing back.

When the two parted both were short of breath and Kurama was held secularly in the bats arms.

As Kurama enjoyed the closeness of the other he felt something at his leg.

"Ma…ma."

Kurama broke Kuronue's embrace and scooped up his kit. He smiled down sadly at her.

"Yes baby I'm here."

Kurama was reminded of the prison he was trapped in. Weather it was love or not Yomi had mated with him and got him pregnant. Mana was a reminder of the joining and no matter how much he loved Kuronue he had to be Yomi's. He could not just abandon the kit.

"Kuronue, I do love you, but I can't be yours. I made the mistake of mating with Yomi now I'm stuck with it."

"Is this because of Mana? If that's the case then we will take her with us."

"But Kuronue she's…"

"I know she is but she is also part of you and love her as much as I love you. I can be a better father then Yomi. I don't need an heir I just need something beautiful created by you."

Kurama loved that Kuronue care so much but it didn't matter they were both just living in a dream world. Soon they were going to have to wake up.

"Kuronue you know it is against Demon Law to, not only, take someone else's mate but, also to steal their kit which is the product of their union. All of Makai would be after us."

Not that really was saying much when Kuronue and Yoko were thieves the whole Makai was always chasing them. But, this time Kurama had a feeling they would be caught a lot easier. Also the punishment for abandoning your mate and taking the kit was a lot worse than the one for theft. He could take being put in prison for the rest of his life but, he didn't even want to imagine the things Yomi would do to Kuronue and him, not to mention the kit, when he caught up with them. Kurama let an involuntary shiver run down his back.

"But if your mate is dead then you will be free to make your own decision."

Kurama gasped, that was right Kuronue was fighting Yomi tomorrow. He had to do something to protect the bat.

"Kuronue please watch Mana for awhile I'll be back in bit."

Kurama hurriedly put the kit into the arms a very confused Kuronue and started to briskly walk off.

"Hay, wait, where are you going?"

Kurama stopped and looked back at Kuronue.

"To talk to Yomi. Maybe I can get your fight called off. I can say you just were tired from chasing after me and I was giving you a hard time. If I make it sound like my fault he might let you off. If not I might be able to persuade him some other way."

Kuronue know what the other way was and it made him snarl.

Kurama started walking away again when something grabbed his uninjured wrist. He looked back to see Kuronue holding the kit with one arm while the other hand grasped his wrist.

"No, that's exactly what that bastard wants. He wants you to come to him on your knees begging for forgiveness. I will not let that happen to my mate. As I said before, because you can't fight for your honor, I will."

Kuronue let go of Kurama's wrist and faced him, while slipping Mana back into the redhead's arms.

"But Kuro, he'll kill you. I know you were powerful when you were a theft, and enjoyed humiliating Yomi on a daily bases. But he's stronger, I've seen it. You won't stand a chance and I don't want to lose you."

Kuronue briefly chuckled at the thought of tormenting the blind lord in their young days.

"Kurama, I know I can beat him. I know I'm a lower class but didn't you tell me that during your years of being a spirit detective that your friend Yusuke would beat demons two times his rank?"

"Yes but that took great motivation."

Kuronue smiled at the fox.

"What could be more motivation than a beautiful fox such as yourself?"

Kurama laughed and smiled at the bat.

"See there's the smile I've been looking for. Just trust me everything will turn out fine. I would never abandon you, twice."

That got Kuronue a light punch in the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt. It's not like the first time was on purpose."

"I know but you still deserved that."

Kuronue just laughed and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

"So will you stop worrying?"

Kurama sighed.

"Fine, but please be careful, Yomi can be very unpredictable."

"I will."

There was a pleasant silence as the sun slowly set, Kuronue was first to break it.

"So since it's our last night in this hellhole why don't we have some fun?"

Kurama looked shocked as Kuronue started to drag him and the kit out of the garden.

"Kuronue stop!"

Kuronue stopped pulling at the struggling redhead and gave him a questioning stare.

"If Yomi finds out about us spending time together… I don't even want to think about what he'll do to us."

Kurama said as he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

"Hey don't think like that. Yomi won't do anything after tomorrow, including punishing you for spending time with me."

"But the kit…"

"Isn't the kits bed time in an hour anyways?"

"Yes."

"Well after you tuck Mana in we can spend some adult alone time together."

Kuronue scooted closer to the blushing redhead, then leaned in close and whispered in his ear,

"After all I haven't ever had the human side of you."

Kurama's eyebrow twitched

SMACK

"Ow, what was that for?"

Kuronue said rubbing the bump forming on his head.

Kurama stood there still with his fist clench.

"That bat, was for talking dirty in front of my darling, innocent, kit."

Kurama walked past Kuronue whispering back.

"Words like that are best saved for the bedroom."

Kuronue just laughed as he followed the fox out of the garden.

Yes Kurama was defiantly "his" fox.

From a balcony Yomi observed the bat and the fox. As he watched he broke the glass of wine he was holding into a million pieces. Right away a servant ran in and saw the mess.

"My Lord, what would cause you to do such a thing, I thought that was the last glass of your favorite wine?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Yomi gestured to the balcony.

The servant looked below and spotted Kuronue and Kurama in the garden below.

"Yes I see General Kuronue and your mate, Lord Kurama."

"Keep watching."

Down below Kuronue kissed Kurama's cheek. The servant stumbled back realizing what he had been watching.

"My Lord, why don't you do something!?"

Yomi let a cruel smirk grace his lips.

"Because by tomorrow the General will be dead and my fox will wish he had joined him."

The servant became a little scared. Sure there were rumors around the palace that Yomi was a Sadistic, twist man. Until now the servant never believed those rumors, but he was changing his mind rather quickly.

The servant quickly cleaned up the mess and said he would send a butler up with something else immediately, then quickly dismissed himself.

It seemed by the servant's aura that he was freighted by him. But Yomi didn't care. It took fear to rule people, not sugar coated personas.

Yomi went to the balcony again and slowly felt Kuronue's and Kurama's presences disappear down a corridor.

"I hope the General enjoys his last day among the living, because this time when he dies no one is going to bring him back."

He then felt out Kurama's kie and felt him heading to the nursery, obviously to put the kit to bed.

"Hope you enjoy your last night of freedom my fox, because after tomorrow you will be permanently chained to my bed."

Yomi laughed evilly as he put his hands on the balcony rail. A knock that signaled the butler entering and Yomi stopped laughing and accepted the drink and dismissed him. Yomi settled himself in a red chair.

Oh yes tomorrow was going to be a very productive day for him.

He took a sip of wine and smirked.

A very productive day indeed.

* * *

Yay it is finally done. I really didn't mean for it to be this long. Any who thanks for reading. I hope that from now on I will be able to release a chapter a week, but we'll see how that goes. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, my girlfriend said it was too long to correct. Again thanks to all my reviewers, I love you ^_^.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, knew I said I'd have a chapter up once a week but I've been busy with college and I lost my editor and it takes me a long time to edit it myself. So sorry again for the wait but here it is. P.S. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama woke up snuggled in Kuronue's warm embrace. As far as Kurama was concerned he could stay there forever. But Kurama knew that he would have to get up and face the music. He just hoped that Kuronue could pull a miracle out of his ass.

But, if anyone could outsmart Yomi it was Kuronue.

Seriously who was he kidding, Kuronue was good, but even Yusuke could not defeat the blind lord. And Kurama knew that Yusuke was stronger than Kuronue.

The problem was the class difference, Kuronue was a middle A class, were as Yomi was an upper S class demon. Kurama knew that Yoko didn't stand much of a chance either, since his fox half was also an A class.

While Kurama laid there worrying, the bat started to wake up.

"Well good morning beautiful."

Kuronue whispered as he kissed Kurama's neck.

"Your human half is a lot like the fox half, well at least in bed."

Kurama rolled over to face Kuronue and raised an eyebrow.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

Kuronue moved his face closer so it was only a couple of millimeters from his face and whispered.

"I just never would take you for a screamer."

Kuronue quickly kissed Kurama's lips. Kurama just blushed profusely.

Last night had been incredible. Kuronue was a perfect bed partner; he was very attentive to Kurama while pleasuring himself. Yomi had always made his pleasure a first priority and Kurama's second. Thus, sometimes it could be quiet painful for Kurama if Yomi was in a more demanding mood.

But, with Kuronue it was completely different. He couldn't remember the last time he actually came together with a bed partner. But, with Kuronue he couldn't hold it in. But enough living in the recent past, there was bigger fish to fry at the moment.

Kurama sat up and looked at Kuronue.

"Kuronue you can't go through with this."

Kuronue raised a slim black eyebrow.

"Can't go through with what?"

"You know exactly what. I know you're clever and strong but Yomi is the strongest demon I know when he's playing by the rules. Knowing him he won't even give you the courtesy of making it a fair fight."

"But the spirit detective…"

"Has fought Yomi before and he lost. The only reason Yomi didn't win the tournament is because fighting Yusuke took up to much of his energy."

"Do you doubt me fox?"

Kuronue snarled. Kurama quickly changed into his fox form, maybe his demon half would have more luck on convincing the bat that this was a bad idea.

"No we don't doubt you, but we couldn't bear to lose you again. I know you don't like it when others have more power then you, but acting rash is not going to help any of us."

"So what do you propose we do? Are you intending to craw to Yomi begging for forgiveness like a whore!"

Yoko scratched Kuronue across the face.

"Don't think of me so lowly. As I have said before Yomi has never had the demon part of me and I don't intend to bow down to anyone, not even for you."

Kuronue smirked at his fox as blood dripped down his face. Now this was the legendary bandit that he loved. Kurama needed to grow some of the backbone his demon form poses, but then again that wasn't in the human nature of the Shuichi part of him.

"So my fox what do you propose we do?"

"Team up."

"WHAT?! Oh no I'm trying to protect you, not get you killed. You putting your life on the line would kind of defeat the purpose."

"Unlike my human half, I can take care of myself. We both know that we both work better as a team, also if we combined our strength we should be able to overwhelm Yomi."

Yoko was right, Kuronue and Yoko's powers combined was not a force to take lightly, even someone like Yomi knew that. The only problem was…

"Yoko, Yomi is never going to let us fight as a team, even he is not that stupid."

Yoko smirked and laid back on the bed as the cover slipped off him as he did a fully body stretch.

"Who said Yomi is going to know?"

Kuronue felt himself harden at the sight of the nude fox.

"What do you mean?"

"My human form has to be there anyway to watch the fight; we are Yomi's mate after all."

Kuronue barely listing by this point pulls Yoko into his lap and starts kissing his neck.

"When the fight starts I'll transform and start attacking from the back. With both of us attacking, Yomi will be surprised and be less on guard and then we kill him. After that I will be completely yours again."

Kuronue smirked.

"You're such a sly little fox. That's why I love you."

Yoko broke free of Kuronue's grip and stood up.

"Sorry my love but if this is going to work Yomi can't suspect a thing, so I must cover your scent on me and return to him."

Kuronue continued to sit on his bed, slightly annoyed and horny.

"You know Yomi isn't stupid Yoko. Don't you think it is a little suspicious that his mate was missing all night?"

Yoko started to walk to the bathroom.

"Yes but my human form can be very convincing. Also there is a very good chance that Yomi never returned to the room last night. As you know Yomi consistently occupies himself in his war room planning this and that."

Yoko was now in the bathroom turning the water on and letting it fill the tub.

Kuronue groaned and got out of bed and entered the bathroom.

"Even if that all is true you are forgetting one very important thing."

Yoko looked at Kuronue through the mirror.

"Oh and what's that?"

Kuronue smirked and grabbed Yoko's hips and held him tightly against his naked form and whispered.

"A bath isn't going to remove my scent from you. My scent is imbedded deep inside of you."

Kuronue rubbed Yoko's ass during the last sentence. Yoko threw his head back and whimpered. Only Kuronue could reduce him to this. Yoko struggled and quickly regained his composer.

"Your right Kuronue, but I already thought of that."

Yoko produced a bright blue seed from his hair.

"This seed will completely clean me of all your essence."

Kuronue frowned slightly. It didn't really surprise him that Yoko had such a plant, but it hurt him to think his fox could clean himself of all the evidence of their coupling.

Yoko noticed the look on Kuronue's face.

"Would it make you feel better to know that for the plant to do its job it hurts like a bitch?"

Kuronue's eyes widened.

"No I would never wish you harm."

Yoko just smiled.

"Don't worry my love after all this is over I won't have to clean myself of your seed. But if I don't turn into my human form clean myself Yomi is going to be suspicious."

Yoko kissed Kuronue's nose and walked back into the bathroom and locked the door after shooing Kuronue out. If the bat came in he'd never get clean. Yoko changed back into Shuichi and turned off the faucet and stepped into the tub. Kuronue sat on the bed hoping everything would go as planned, but when did Kuronue's life ever go as planned.

* * *

A little while earlier a female servant was walking down the hall when she passed General Kuronue's room and heard him talking to someone.

"What do you mean?"

That was the General's voice, but it was so early. Who was he talking to? Her curiosity got the best of her and she stopped in front of Kuronue's door to listen.

"My human form has to be there anyway to watch the fight; we are Yomi's mate after all."

That was Lord Kurama's voice wasn't it? It sounded a bit deep though. But the big question was what was Lord Kurama doing in the General's room, especially this early in the morning?

"When the fight starts I'll transform and start attacking from the back. With both of us attacking Yomi will be surprised and be less on guard and then we kill him. After that I will be completely yours again."

The servant gasped. Lord Kurama and General Kuronue were planning to assassinate King Yomi. She quickly left for the war planning room.

* * *

Yomi rubbed his temples. He had been called back to the planning room soon after he sensed Kurama and Kuronue leaving the garden, he had been stuck here ever sense. Now finally he had wrapped up the meeting and was heading for the bath and then his room. As he was walking towards his own personal bath a servant girl ran up to him.

"Lord Yomi!"

Yomi growled or course he would be stopped when all he wanted was to get cleaned up and eat.

"What do you want girl?"

The servant could tell Yomi was agitated so she adverted her eyes and spoke.

"Sir it's about Lord Kurama."

Now Yomi was interested.

"What about him?"

"Well um… sir, he…"

"Out with it girl!"

The girl was very flustered now and spoke quickly.

"Lord Kurama and General Kuronue are planning to team up and kill you today sir!"

It took a second for Yomi to process what the girl had said. When he did he saw red. How dare that fox plan to kill him with that damn bat!

"Where did you hear this?"

Yomi spat out. The servant started to shake; even she knew that you never wanted to be the object of Lord Yomi's anger.

"Well my Lord I was walking by General Kuronue's room when I overheard him and Lord Kurama plotting your demise."

Now Yomi was really mad. Not only was his mate plotting to kill him but he was sleeping with Kuronue. Yomi's hands started to glow red with energy and then he punched a wall creating a huge crater in the wall. The servant girl screamed and ducked her head. As the dust settled Yomi grabbed the servant and pinned her to the wall.

"Anything else you would like to tell me my dear?"

The servant girl was crying.

"No, no sir."

Yomi dropped her as he started to walk off. Then she remembered.

"Wait my Lord, Lord Kurama sounded a little funny, his voice seemed too deep. So maybe General Kuronue did something to your mate."

The servant really didn't want to get Lord Kurama in trouble, from what she had seen of the red head he was a kind gentle soul, quite the opposite of Yomi.

"I see, well thank you, you are dismissed."

The servant girl quickly dismissed herself and fled down the hall.

Yomi was left standing there grinding his teeth.

"How dare Yoko insult me."

Unlike the stupid servant he had figured out that the reason Kurama's voice sounded deeper is because he changed into his fox half. The half that wouldn't even give him the time of day, let alone the chance to claim him. Since Yomi had mated Kurama, Yoko refused to come out lying dormant. Though Kurama was pretty and an excellent fuck, the being that Yomi truly wanted to posses was the elusive fox spirit half of Kurama.

"My Lord Yomi?"

Kameda approached Yomi.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to face off with Kuronue at noon?"

Yomi had completely forgotten about the fight. So that's when Kurama and Kuronue were planning to kill him.

"Yes your right."

Yomi started marching down the hall ready to give his mate a piece of his mind for even thinking of killing him and the sin of sleeping with that bat.

God what he wouldn't give to be doing all this to the fox half of his mate, but no Yoko refused to come out with him around.

Yomi stopped walking, Yoko. He had completely forgotten that Yoko was involved with Kuronue's plan. Yomi quickly put two and two together. Kurama was planning to transform during the fight catching him off guard and putting the outcome of the fight in Kuronue's favor.

In the current situation the smart thing to do would be to lock Kurama in a room and kill Kuronue quickly. But on the other hand, though Yomi would get rid of the troublesome bat and squash any though of betrayal from Kurama. The outcome of the scenario would leave him with a broken Kurama and no chance of claiming the fox half.

Yomi thought about it for awhile, then smirked, and started to walk briskly to the bath.

The fox may have escaped his grasp so far, but today he was going to change all that. Oh yes by the end of the day Yomi would finally have the fox.

* * *

Kurama cleaned himself completely. He had been afraid the last part of the cleansing would leave him walking kind of funny, but luckily it wasn't that bad. After he was sure that Yomi wouldn't be able to smell Kuronue on him he walked briskly back to the bedroom him and Yomi shared. As he reached for the handle he was praying to every God he could think of that Yomi wasn't waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Kurama slowly opened the door and walked in bracing himself for the worst case scenario, Yomi sitting there asking where he had been all night. All Kurama could think of for this was that the kit was upset and he stayed with her all night.

But luckily the room was empty and from the looks of it no one had been in here all night. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief; it looked like Yomi was stuck in meetings all night again. No time to waste though Kurama had to make the room seem like he slept in it all night. Kurama quickly lied on the bed and messed up the covers and pillows a little. Next he took off his cloths from yesterday and laid them over the arm of a chair neatly.

Last he picked out and outfit and busied himself with his hair in front of the vanity and waited for Yomi to appear.

He just hoped everything would go according to plan.

* * *

There finally done and all corrected, I hope. Anyways thanks for reading I'll try to have the next update as soon as possible. Since summer break is coming up it might be sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the chapter you've all been waiting for the fight between Kuronue and Yomi. Who will win? Who will lose, and will Kurama's and Kuronue's plan work? It's all right here. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then my characters wouldn't be OOC. Thank you everybody and enjoy.

PS:_ When words are slanted like this it means that Yoko and Kurama are speaking to each other._

* * *

Yomi opened the door to his bedroom feeling refreshed. When he stepped into the room he noticed that the room smelled like Kurama and that said redhead was brushing his hair in front of the vanity humming to himself.

"So, getting ready to watch the bat die?"

Kurama had already sensed Yomi's presence in the room without turning around. He was just too nervous to start the inevitable conversation. Now that Yomi had asked a question he had to answer it, he would just have to choose his words carefully.

Kurama put down the brush and turned to face Yomi.

"My Lord don't you think you are being a little harsh on your General?"

Kurama knew he couldn't completely agree with Yomi, because the blind Lord would find it suspicious that Kurama all the sudden turned on his best friend. But, on the other hand if he acted to angry Yomi might not let him attend the fight as punishment.

Yomi laughed inwardly at the redhead's response. The clever little human was doing such a good job of acting like nothing was going on. Even the room was faked up so it seemed like Kurama slept here last night. Yomi also didn't smell the bat on the fox at all. But, to bad Yomi already knew all of this was a ruse. But, if he wanted his plan to work he had to play along and act like he didn't know anything.

"He insulted me. You are my mate and he challenged me for your honor, not that you have much left. You know that challenge has to be answered."

"There has to be another way? Please I love you; for my sake have mercy on my friend."

Yomi wanted to backhand Kurama right now for such a blatant lie. Oh course the fox didn't love him; if he loved him he wouldn't have laid with another. But in reality the only thing Yomi loved about Kurama was his body and his rebellious demon half. So Yomi calmed his anger.

"I am the Lord of this castle and I will fight and kill the General for his blatant defiance against me!"

Kurama looked down at the floor. Yomi grabbed his face and made him look at him.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good now I order you to join me for breakfast before the fight."

Kurama just nodded his head. He really wanted to spend the least amount of time with the blind Lord before the fight, but he couldn't go against Yomi's wishes. So he reluctantly followed Yomi to the dining hall.

Kuronue still wasn't very big on the idea of his mate helping him. Even though Yoko could handle himself, if anything went wrong, Kuronue brushed the thought away. None of this was helping him train for his upcoming fight.

Just then Kuronue missed a huge opening in his opponent's defense, with that Kuronue snarled and through his scythes into the ground.

"This is pointless! Yomi is the Lord of this territory, what chance do I have against him!"

His sparring partner took off their guard helmet to reveal a female fox demon(1) with blood red hair.

"General you can't keep thinking like this. It's getting you nowhere. If you want to save Lord Kurama you have to believe that you are just as strong as Lord Yomi."

Kuronue sighed and pulled his scythes out of the ground and faced the vixen.

"Your right Saria, this is exactly what Yomi wants me to do. He wants me to doubt myself so I don't fight with all my strength."

"See that's the spirit General."

Saria put her face gear back on and picked up her staff.

"One more round?"

She got into fighting position.

"One more round."

With that Kuronue charged forward.

Yomi and Kurama sat at opposite ends of the table as they were served there meal which was a simple homemade Makai soup. Kurama was eating slowly completely immersed in his own thoughts of how the battle would go and exactly how his part should be played out.

Yomi ate quietly smiling in his head. If his lovely little red head wasn't so preoccupied he just might have noticed the special poison that was put into his soup that locked in his kie.

His little lover could try as much as he wanted to help his stupid bat, but with this poison Kurama now could be easily restrained by a couple of guards. Kurama would just have to watch helplessly as he killed the bat.

Yomi took a sip of wine to hide his smirk.

Kurama had just finished his soup when Yomi snapped him from his thoughts.

"You seem finished, may I call the maid to take our dishes?"

Kurama stood and bowed.

"Yes my Lord, thank you."

Kurama meant to excuse himself when Yomi interrupted him.

"It seems that we took longer than I thought , it is almost time for my fight. Come before I am late."

Yomi held out his arm and Kurama linked with his like an obedient mate of a demon Lord should as they walked up to the court room where the duel would take place.

The court room was located on the top of a tower. And other than scattered pillars that held up a roof was open to the demon realm sky.

By the time Kurama and Yomi reached their respected thrones a crowd of spectators and guards had already gathered, the only person who was missing was Kuronue.

Just as Yomi and Kurama sat down Kuronue came through the double doors.

"Well is seems you have enough honor to face your inventible doom dear General."

Yomi stood and approached the middle of the room as Kuronue drew his scythes and faced the blind Lord.

"I see you have enough guts to face me for your sins against your mate."

Yomi snarled at this.

"The sin that was committed was you speaking out of turn to protect my useless, worthless, and utterly broken form of a mate!"

With that Yomi formed a red energy ball and shot it at Kuronue.

Kuronue quickly rolled to the left as the energy ball crashed into one of the pillars making a crater in it.

Kuronue quickly shock of the surprise from the first attack and charged at Yomi with his scythes drawn.

"If he's so worthless why are you so protective of him, why keep him around?"

Kuronue aimed a blow for the Lords throat. Yomi just crouched and sweep kicked the bat.

Kuronue fell to the floor and quickly rolled to the side to avoid the axe kick that just created a crater where he had been laying.

As all of this was happening Kurama watched waiting for the right moment to change and help out the struggling bat. He decided that time was now as Yomi landed a charged punch to Kuronue's stomach sending him flying into a pillar. Yomi was approaching the bat as he slid to the floor gritting his teeth.

Kurama stood up and ran forward and summoned his demon half. But right as he did shooting pain shot through his body and he screamed.

"Kurama!"

Kuronue yelled as he tried to stand, Yomi just chuckled not even turning around as the guards seized his redheaded mate and dragged him back to the side to watch.

"Did you two seriously expect me to be so naïve to think that you weren't up to something?"

Kurama struggled with the guards, but it was no use he couldn't even use his kie in his human form.

"I know you bedded my fox last night Kuronue. I also knew your plan to have Yoko aid you in victory. So to assure that this was a fair fight I drugged my mate making it so he can't reach his kie or change forms until you are dead and gone."

Kurama was horrified, there was no way that Kuronue could beat Yomi, there class levels were too far apart. Kurama struggled with his captures but the poison was also zapping his strength. All Kurama could do was look on at the fight helplessly.

Kuronue was already up again.

"That's okay I'll save Kurama myself, I'll never give up!"

Kuronue reappeared behind Yomi and brought his scythe down.

"It ends here Yomi."

But all Kuronue hit was air and before he could pull back his right scythe was stuck in the marble floor.

"Shit!"

Kuronue didn't have time to pull it out before Yomi released another brutal attack. Kuronue was forced to keep dodging as the array of attacks was released.

"You know why I kept such a worthless being like Kurama as my mate?"

Kuronue hid behind a pillar to catch his breath.

"What no answer General, well I'll tell you. He was excellent in bed so hot, so meek, and so easy to dominate. He would bark and whine like a bitch in heat if I told him to."

Kurama growled, his demon half wanted to do nothing more than rip Yomi's throat out, too bad he was trapped inside.

Kuronue let out and enraged scream and charged at Yomi, who easily dodged and smirked.

"What did I hit a sore spot?"

"You bastard!"

Kuronue let out an enraged on slot on Yomi who continued to gracefully dodge every attack.

"Kuronue! You have to calm down; this is exactly what he wants. Don't listen to him he's trying to wind you up. Don't lose you focus!"

Kurama screamed as he realized Yomi's strategy.

"Yes listen to your ex-mate who found comfort in warming my bed while you were dead."

For Kuronue that was the last straw, Yomi had just admitted to abusing a moment of weakness and using Kurama for sexes. Kuronue's eyes glowed as he summoned all his demon energy and directed it into his scythe he quickly start spinning it until all you could hear was air being cut by the blade. Then Kuronue disappeared.

Everyone was surprised including Yomi, who couldn't sense the bat at all; all he could feel was how fast the blade was moving around him.

"Kuronue stop being a coward and face your death!"

All the sudden Kuronue's energy was directly above him and the blade wasn't moving by its string anymore but, in the hands of its wielder.

"The only coward here is you Yomi. You know why Yoko picked me instead of you? Because he wanted a real demon not some ignorant coward! Now die!"

Kuronue brought his scythe down. Yomi barley had time to react before he was almost sliced in half.

Yomi had managed to tilt back slightly avoiding a fatal blow but he had a deep gash from his chin to the bottom of his abdomen.

Yomi clutched his wound and stumbled back as Kuronue pulled back for a finishing blow. Just as Kuronue charged forward with a yell Yomi summoned his energy in his right hand.

"Kuronue, look out!"

The next few seconds went in slow motion for Kurama. Kuronue didn't notice Yomi until it was too late and got hit right in the chest with the attacks full strength. He was thrown back all the way to the edge of the open room. Kurama started screaming and fighting through the guards without his kie. Kuronue was on his hands and knees coughing up blood as Yomi approached him snarling. He lifted up the coughing bat by the front of the shirt and held him over the edge of the tower.

"I got you killed once bat now I'm going to do it again. And again your dear fox will be all alone with me."

Yomi whispered as Kuronue's eyes widened in shock.

Kurama broke free, Yomi released his grip, and Kurama ran to the edge.

"No!"

He skidded to the edge and watched Kuronue fall out of sight to his death.

Kurama felt something snap as he was surrounded in a silver aura. Despite being poisoned he managed to turn into his demon form as he turned on Yomi.

"You son of a bitch!"

Yomi smiled. Finally a chance to talk to his fox face to face.

"Ah so you finally decided to face me my pretty little coward."

Yoko started throwing punches, even if he didn't have his demon energy it didn't mean he couldn't put up a fight against the traitorous demon in front of him.

Too bad, even injured, Yomi was more than a match for Yoko.

Right as Yoko was going to deliver another punch his wrist was caught in Yomi's powerful grip. Yoko tried to wrestle his way out of Yomi's grip.

"Let go!"

Yoko screamed through angry tears. Yomi just held Yoko tight and grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"You're so lovely when you're angry."

Yoko snarled and unexpectedly kneed Yomi in the balls breaking his grip.

This was pointless. If Kuronue couldn't beat him with his powers what were the chances Yoko could do it without his power? It was over. Yoko started walking backwards. Kuronue was taken away from him again and he just stood there and watched.

Yoko was now balancing on the edge of the ledge right where Kuronue had fallen to his death.

Yomi couldn't believe it, Yoko was going to commit suicide just to escape him, and there was no way in hell that was happening, that's when he was struck with an idea.

"Yes fox go ahead and kill yourself, but I wonder what will become of your kit?"

"It is not my kit. It is my human half and yours; I highly doubt you would kill your own heir."

"Your right Yoko but, I'm sure she'll grow up and be every bit as beautiful as you."

Yoko couldn't believe what Yomi was suggesting.

"You bastard, you would abuse your own kit sexually you really are a monster!"

"Yes I am. I'm a demon. Or have you forgotten how to be a real demon after so many years hiding from me?"

This was it, Yoko's moment of truth, would he choose to join his dead mate and leave the kit to its horrible fate? Or reduce himself to being a pet to his former subordinate?

Yomi approached Yoko slowly and Yoko didn't move back to jump. Eventually Yomi got close enough to grab the fox and force him into a bruising kiss.

_Yoko what are you doing, I know you want to save the kit but let me take care of this._

_No Kurama I won't watch you go through everything all over again. I have to face Yomi, this is my battle. Please just rest._

"You got what you wanted Yomi, happy?"

Yomi smirked.

"Not until you happily crawl at my feet pet."

Yoko snarled, like hell that was happening. But it wasn't like he had a choice, Mana's future was on the line and as much as Yoko wanted to deny that the kit was part of him it didn't make it so. Mana was just as much his kit as it was Kurama's.

This is my commonly used OC named Saria she always is a red haired fox demon like Koto, I thought I'd put her in here for a lack of a better character for the part, she probably won't show up much in this story.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry this took so long but my editor took too long to get to it so I decided to correct it myself (sorry about the errors). It's been done for about a month just not corrected. Also not making any promises about the next chapter because I have school and work and an Anime convention coming up so I'm very busy. So I'm sorry in advance if it takes awhile. Thanks again for reading. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Alright people sorry I take so long but I get writer's block a lot. Also a heads up in a week I will be deleting a lot of my older stories. I want to start fresh and I don't have time to go through and correct all the old ones. The only one that might be corrected and put up later is the Vampires Fox but that is only if I have time. Also thanks for being patient with me. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I'm not making any promises.

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and all that jazz, enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

Kuronue slowly opened his eyes. From what he could see either hell had a facelift or he was still in the demon world. Not there was much of a difference to humans.

Kuronue tried to move and felt searing pain run through his body but despite this he managed to get on his hands and knees. After getting his bearings he realized he must have hit the river below the tower. Now that he thought about it that made sense.

When he fell off the tower he heard a scream and tried to use his broken wings but the best he could do was glide to try to cushion his fall but even that didn't work so well. The last thing he remembered was hitting the water below with a crash.

Now he was on the bank of the river a few miles down from the palace but still in Yomi's territory.

Kuronue tried to get onto his feet and fell onto his stomach.

"Shit"

He had failed; Yomi had easily seen through their plot. But he had to get back. As long as he was still breathing he had to try to save Kurama from his cruel mate. Even if he had to crawl to get there.

As he began to do just that he heard a gasp in the woods before him and a figure burst out of the foliage.

"General Sir, you're alive!"

It was Saria his second in command with that he fell to the ground again. She rushed over and helped him sit up.

"Saria what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you or at least your body."

Body, that was a happy thought.

"I didn't want Yomi's guards getting to it first so I decided to try and find it and give you a proper burial."

Burial, another happy thought.

"I wasn't expecting to see you alive again."

All the sudden there was loud voices in the distance.

"Oh no that would be Yomi's guard if they find you alive well let's just say they'll quickly correct that problem."

Saria put one arm underneath Kuronue's as she helped him to stand.

"We got to get you out of here before they find you."

"What, no! I refuse to leave Kurama, Yoko, and Mana in the hands of that monster!"

Saria snarled and dropped Kuronue.

"Look at you! You can barely stand let alone walk, how could you possibly save anyone."

Kuronue looked at the ground and clenched his fist.

"I know, but I can't just do nothing!"

Saria sighed; she sometimes forgot how stupid Kuronue could be at times, especially if it had to do with a certain spirit fox and his human host.

"Kuronue I know you want to help them, but as I said before you are too injured. All you would be doing is giving Kurama no chance at being rescued because his savor threw his life away in a rash attempt to save him."

Kuronue let angry tears run down his face, his second was right, there was nothing he could do. He was useless, he failed Kurama.

"So what now do I just give up? Other then Mukuro there is no one in demon world that has a fighting chance against Yomi."

Saria just smirked.

"No one in demon world you may be right but there is a certain hot headed friend that Kurama talks about so highly who happens to reside in the human realm."

Kuronue looked at her like she was crazy until it dawned on him.

"Yusuke Urameshi, the ex spirit detective that Kurama used to work with."

All the sudden the guards voices were a lot closer.

"Shit meeting adjourned General. There's a portal to the human realm about 100 miles from the west side of Yomi's territory go through there and find the spirit detective, he should be able to help you and Kurama."

She stood up and through a bottle to Kuronue.

"That's a potion I snagged from the infirmary before I left. It was made in the Ice Maidens region so it should have you at least on your feet. Until then I'll distract the guards."

Before Kuronue could stop her she ran off. He sighed and took one big swig of the potion. Well he couldn't say much for taste but he was already starting to feel a bit better. So Kuronue drank the rest in one gulp and shakily stood up.

"Thanks Saria."

He said to the wind and limped off in the direction the portal to the human realm.

In The Human Realm

Yusuke was standing behind the counter of Keiko's family's ramen shop day dreaming.

After marrying Keiko a few years ago, Keiko was now pregnant and about to have his first child in 3 months. He couldn't stop thinking about if it would be a boy or a girl. If it was a boy would it grow up strong and dimwitted like him? Or if it was a girl would it grow up to be as caring and nagging like Keiko?

It was a quiet autumn day. There hadn't been too many customers in the shop this day so Yusuke had a lot of time to day dream.

The sky was starting to turn orange and Yusuke being Yusuke decided to close up early.

He cleaned the dishes; wiped down the counter, hung up his hat and apron, and grabbed the keys while shutting off the lights.

As Yusuke was locking up he felt a faint amount of demonic energy, but since the two worlds were open to each other now he thought nothing of it. I mean it wasn't like he was a spirit detective anymore.

Yusuke pocked the keys and started to walk home, then he felt the energy again, and again he choose to ignore it. But by the time he was about half way home he started having a strange feeling that the demon was following him since its kie wasn't getting any weaker as he walked further away.

Yusuke stopped walking and turned around. It would be a cold day in hell before he lead a demon home to his pregnant wife.

"Okay ass hole I know you're following me just show yourself and we can make this nice and easy."

Slowly a black figure staggered out of the shadows, Yusuke eyes widened. He recognized the demon as what Kurama called one of his old partners. Only problem with that was his partner was dead and the only time Yusuke had seen him was when a shape shifting demon was mimicking him. If this demon thought Yusuke would fall for the same trick twice he was dead wrong.

Yusuke aimed his spirit gun at the imposter.

"Stop right there demon. Identify yourself and you might want to do it quickly because I'm tired and I don't really have time to deal with low lifes like you."

"My names Kuronue and I am Kurama's former partner I've come to ask the ex-spirit detective, Yusuke for help. Which by what I've heard is you."

Yusuke snorted, yeah right. Just another demon trying to trick him to perform a cheap shot.

"Yeah that's me, but I know for a fact that you're not Kuronue. So I'll ask you again, who are you and what do you really want?"

Yusuke's finger started to glow.

"Also you might want to talk fast or risk becoming a gruesome red splatter on the pavement."

Yusuke saw panic flash through the imposter's eyes, oh yeah; he had him running scared now. Actually on closer inspection it didn't look like this demon was in any shape to do running much less stand.

"No, you have to believe me I am Kuronue and Yoko, I mean Kurama's, in trouble you have to help me!"

He looked desperately at Yusuke who was trying to figure out why such an injured demon was confronting him in the first place. Yusuke was beginning to think this demon was telling the truth, but he couldn't be for sure.

Kuronue fell to his knees, legs finally giving out.

"Please."

He said desperately as a tear slid down his face.

Yusuke finally had an idea, from what he had learned from Kurama he just thought of a perfect way to test this Kuronue. Yusuke lowered his spirit gun and walked up to the kneeling bat and spotted the red pendent hidden beneath his cloths.

It all happened in a flash Yusuke's hand closed around the blood red pendent. Kuronue hardly having use of his arms did the first thing that came to mind, he sunk his teeth into Yusuke's wrist as hard as he could until the ex-spirit detective released his treasure.

"Holy Shit That Hurt!"

Yusuke screamed as he pulled back his now gushing wrist.

"That's what you get for trying to take something that isn't yours."

Kuronue snarled.

Yusuke tore off part of his shirt and wrapped it around his injured wrist to stop the bleeding. It may have hurt like bitch but it wasn't anything thing that wouldn't go away in a couple of hours. He also couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"Jesus, what makes you so protective of that damn thing!"

Kuronue grasped weakly at the pendant.

"Not that it's any of your business, but since Kurama trust you for some unknown reason I guess I can trust you as well."

"When Yoko and I were both adolescent demons we used to play with each other every day in what we called our hidden forest. At the time the Pendent was Yoko's most precious possession coming from his mother. He never took the damn thing off."

Kuronue smiled at the memory of him and the young fox kit playing in the woods.

"Anyway one day we were playing as usual and he asked me what a kiss was like and well in the end I showed him after that he vowed he would become a perfect mate for me and gave me the pendant. After that he disappeared and I didn't meet up with him until about 100 years later. By this time he didn't remember me or the pendant and I never told him. But even if he didn't know what it stood for it now had become my most precious possessions the only thing coming before it was Yoko himself."

At that Kuronue looked up and glared at Yusuke.

"I died for this pendant once so if you would be so kind don't touch it again unless you want to lose your whole hand next time."

Yusuke just laughed.

"Well you have me convinced. The names Yusuke Urameshi"

Yusuke held out his hand to Kuronue.

"Kuronue."

Kuronue grabbed the spirit detectives hand and was pulled back on to his feet wobbly.

"Hey, whoa there, think you can walk?"

Kuronue steadied himself for a moment.

"I think I can mange as long as you don't plan on getting anywhere fast."

Kuronue smiled weakly at Yusuke.

"Ch, that's fine I don't live far from here anyways and lately I've got nothing but time to kill. As long as were walken why don't you tell me why you look like a cat chewed you up and puked you up."

Kuronue just blinked at him and cracked up.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Yep you make Suzuka the Beautiful look good after Genkie beat the living shit out of him."

Kurama had told him about that which caused him to laugh harder hurting some of his injured ribs.

"Your just like Kurama described, I wish I had met you sooner."

"Ya me to, anyways we should be headed to my place soon our risk my wife chasing after us with a frying pan."

"Personally that scenario what just make this day complete in my mind. Wake up in bed after a night of hot sex, get the living shit beat out of me by a narcissistic son of a bitch, get dropped off a tower, nearly drowned in a river, make mad dash from guards, then mange to stumble through an opening to the human world, almost get killed by an ex-spirit detective, and then after surviving that to be brought to my demise by a simple kitchen appliance by a crazy women."

Kuronue listed it off on his fingers as he went.

"Yep that would definitely make my day complete."

Yusuke stared at him wide eyed.

"You did all that in a day?"

Kuronue thought real hard and from what Yusuke saw it looked like it hurt.

"Well I did pass out once or twice and had to rest a bit then drag myself to the portal. Okay so maybe it wasn't a day but everything starting to blur together."

Yusuke laughed again and started walking at a slow pace as Kuronue followed at a hobble.

"Yeah, near death experiences can do that to you."

"Yes Kurama mentioned you've had a lot of experience with them and even died twice."

"Ah, he's one to talk, he almost got himself killed on a daily bases on missions. Speaking of which you mention about Kurama being in some kind of trouble. What is it?"

Kuronue sighed, so much for the pleasant conversation they were having. All signs of playfulness left the two men as they continued to walk.

"Yomi."

Was Kuronue's cold response.

"Wait isn't Yomi Kurama's husband slash mate, thingy?"

"Yes but in the rawest meaning of the word. Yomi's always been a conceded man even while when we were still thieves. Yomi always got what he wanted except when it came to Yoko. Yoko never complemented him, helped him, or loved him. It drove Yomi mad. He had been in the band for a while when I showed up"

Flashback

"_Yoko!"_

"_What is it Yomi I'm trying to plan a heist in peace."_

_Yoko was standing under a tree a little ways from the theft hide out. It was typical for Yoko to come here when he wanted time alone to think. But neither of those were happening because a certain horned demon choose to follow him._

"_I came to ask you what you thought of my last heist."_

_Yoko growled, Yomi always did this, wanted him to praise and worship him like everyone else but Yoko didn't think Yomi deserved it, actually in his opinion nobody deserved his praise._

"_I thought you were careless, your strategy of storm the guards and fight your way to treasure is rash and irresponsible and will get you in trouble one day."_

_Yoko said coolly. Yomi only smirked._

"_Unlike you Yoko I don't need a strategy to keep me from being ass raped."_

_God Yomi was so damn cocky._

_Yomi approached Yoko and grabbed his hips._

"_Come on if your mine you'll never have to go risk your life in a heist again."_

_Yomi ran his hand closer to Yoko's groan area. Yoko swore to Kami he would kill this man if he wasn't the 2__nd__ best theft in the guild but right now he need him._

"_I'll take good care of you."_

_All the sudden a voice rang through the trees_

"_I think that's defeating the point."_

_Yomi jumped back from Yoko as he took a deep breath. Meanwhile a black figure dropped directly between the two bandits._

"_He enjoys the thrill of the heist. There's nothing more rewarding to a bandit then a flawless heist. An armature like you wouldn't understand such things."_

_The black winged demon directed at Yomi who was suturing for a response._

"_And what would you know of such things?"_

_All the demon did was throw a green jewel at Yoko who caught it._

"_Ah the famous Yoko Kurama, I know lots about stealing since I'm in the business myself. Names Kuronue."_

_Yoko just stared in amazement at the jewel in his hand when Yomi finally regained his voice._

"_If you're looking to join us, think again Yoko hasn't allowed anyone new to join in years. He feeds hopefuls like you to his death plant for breakfast."_

"_Hate to disappoint you but I'm not looking to join Yoko's band of thefts. Personally I don't like to rely on others that are incompetent, they just slow me down."_

_Kuronue directed his last statement at Yomi._

"_Why you son of a…"_

_Yomi yelled as he plunged forward to deck the smirking Kuronue. Right then Yoko snapped out of his stupor._

"_Yomi that is enough!"_

_Yoko yelled while catching Yomi's fist._

"_You are dismissed."_

"_but…"_

"_You heard him scram amateur."_

_Yomi scowled but knew better then to challenge Yoko, he didn't fancy becoming plant food. Yomi walked back to the hideout._

"_This is the Kamechi Emerald(1). May I ask how you got it?"_

_Kuronue smirked._

"_I stole it."_

"_I refuse to believe you, your lying!"_

"_Why because you the famous Yoko Kurama couldn't even get near enough to even dream of stealing it."_

_Yoko hated cocky demons who thought they knew him. He reached into his hair but was stopped by a strong hand._

"_Hold on a second Foxy I didn't come to start a fight with you."_

_Yoko wrenched his wrist away from Kuronue._

"_Then what is it that you want? I don't need more cocky thieves running around."_

"_Oh no nothing like that. I acknowledge your skills as a bandit and my weaknesses and I find my next heist I cannot do alone. So are you in?"_

_Yoko blinked, this was the weirdest proposition he had ever got and he kind of liked it. This man was not soliciting him for sex or begging to be let into the band of thieves. He purely want to go on a good old fashioned heist with him._

"_Are you asking me to be your partner?"_

"_In a roundabout way, yes. You are very talented Yoko I want nothing more to see you in action."_

_Yoko was speechless._

"_Don't answer me now think about it. I will return tomorrow."_

_Kuronue flew up into the trees again._

"_Kuronue!"_

_Kuronue stopped on a branch and looked down at him._

"_What about the emerald!"_

_Yoko was still holding the precious stone in his hand._

"_Consider it a promise."_

_With that Kuronue flew away, leaving Yoko very confused. He wondered what he was going to say to the curios bat demon tomorrow, but in his heart he already knew the answer. Because, The Legendary Bandit just had his heart stolen._

_After that Yoko went on the heist with Kuronue and found they made an extraordinary team. After that they went on a few more heist together each being just as successful as the last. Eventually Yoko asked Kuronue to join the band of thefts._

"_No."_

"_But why? Your skills are on par with my own. I need a reliable second command like you."_

_Unexpectedly Kuronue pined Yoko to the ground by the stream they were sitting by._

"_I don't want to be your second I want to be your equal."_

_Kuronue claimed Yoko's lips in a deep kiss but instead of the fox turning him into plant chow he kissed back wrapping his arms around Kuronue's neck. Both broke away after a few minutes._

"_Wow, that was unexpected."_

"_But nice right?"_

_Yoko smirked back at the surprised bat._

"_Oh way better then nice."_

_Kuronue pushed Yoko back down_

_After awhile Kuronue agreed to join the Yoko's thefts but with the condition the he was Yoko's partner not his subordinate. Yoko agreed and eventually he and Kuronue ran the band of thieves together, with Yomi still in the position of second in command, despite Kuronue's objection._

_One day Kuronue and Yoko were walking through the hideout going over plans._

"_Shit that bat boy comes out of nowhere and it's like we're not even here anymore."_

_A big green demon remarked._

"_Yeah well that happens when you tame a wild vixen."_

_Another demon laughed. Yomi who had been listening walked away and punched a hole in a tree._

"_Damn it, that stupid bat if he wasn't here Yoko would be all mine!"_

"_Doesn't Yoko have a say in this at all?"_

_Kuronue appeared right next to him._

"_Mind your own damned business."_

"_Oh but you made it my business when you started talking about me."_

_Kuronue smirked as Yomi screamed in rage and threw a punch at him which Kuronue easily dodged._

"_You don't deserve him!"_

_Kuronue continued to dodge Yomi's infuriated blows._

"_I don't, and you think you do?"_

"_Yes I was always there for him, I've been around since the band was started I crawled up through the ranks and Yoko didn't so much as blink my way. Then you, you come along and Yoko throws himself at you like a cheap whore. You who had barely knew him or understood him."_

_Kuronue stopped dodging attacks and punched Yomi in the stomach. Yomi's attack ceased and Kuronue's began._

"_I understand him better than you ever did. He wants to feel free and steel what he believes people don't deserve. Doing so gives him purpose, makes him happy!"_

_Punch to the face._

"_You on the other hand want to lock him up and put him on display like some kind of treasure!"_

_Punch to the chest_

"_To you all Yoko is a treasure not a living creature with feeling!"_

_Knee to the stomach_

"_Most of all though I love him and you lust after him!"_

_Round house kick to the face_

_Yomi now was lying on the forest floor beaten to a pulp with a panting Kuronue hovering over him. Kuronue started to walk back to the hideout when_

"_So what…"_

_Yomi spit out blood._

"_So what if you love him. In the end he will always be a fox, and all little vixens are good for is screwing. What greater treasure is there then a beautiful trained Vixen walking by your side?"_

_Kuronue snarled and kicked Yomi in the face knocking him unconscious. After that Kuronue always kept a watchful eye on Yomi when he was around Yoko, but he never told the fox about the fight that had occurred between him and the second in command. Yoko had enough trust issues as it was he didn't need to think his second was out to get him. _

End flashback

"That's all Yomi ever wanted out of Yoko was pet to show off and screw and now he has exactly what he wants."

Kuronue snarled.

"That son of bitch, to think I thought he was a nice guy in the end! Don't worry we'll get Yoko and Kurama back and kick that blind basterd's ass."

Yusuke yelled as he patted the bat demon on the back.

The rest of the walk was in silence with Kuronue lost in his own thoughts and guilt. Yusuke just looked at him not knowing what the bat must be going through. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Keiko was in Kurama's position, probably blown up the demon realm in an attempt at revenge, consciences be damned. But Yusuke could tell that Kuronue was more like Kurama, calculating and smart.

They reached Yusuke small house about fifteen minutes later and entered the house only to be greeted with.

"Yusuke Urameshi where the hell have you been and who the hell is that!"

There stood Keiko in the middle of the kitchen wielding a frying pan, Kuronue was starting to wish that he had drowned in the river.

* * *

(1) Completely made this name up, it is not important

Okay so my OC Saria was in this chapter as well but she's not really a main character so don't worry about it. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to write soon mahahahah.


End file.
